


I Do

by CreativelyDestructive (orphan_account)



Series: How Did They Not See It? [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CreativelyDestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Dr. Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan" A requested epilogue to my story "How Did They Not See It?" However, it can be read all on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

 

"I can't believe my baby boy is finally getting married."

"Awe, Mama don't start crying," Morgan pleaded as his mom whipped out some tissue.

"Can you blame me? I never thought this day would come," she scolded while gently dabbing her eyes.

"Me either," Sara piped in before handing their mom another tissue.

"No faith in your baby brother," Morgan teased while holding a hand over his heart feigning hurt.

"I knew you would," Desiree announced with a charming smile. "When you finally got your head out of your ass and proposed to the kid."

"Desiree, you behave yourself," Fran admonished her second youngest without any real heat.

"Speaking of Lover Boy, how is he doing?" Sara asked looking back to her little brother who was fixing himself.

"I don't know," Morgan nervously confessed. He had taken on countless unsubs and put himself in danger more times than he'd care to admit, but nothing had scared Morgan as much as this.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Desiree asked when she saw her brother redo his bowtie for the hundredth time.

"No! Of course not," Morgan answered horrified by just the idea of not going through with this.

"Then what's the problem son?" Fran inquired while brushing his hands to the side so she could fix his bowtie correctly.

"I'm just nervous Mama. I mean we've been together for so long, but now it's really official," Morgan tried to explain. The white gold band in his pocket weighed heavier than ever.

"And?" Desiree prompted impatiently earning a whack from her elder sister.

"What if he realizes this isn't what he wants. That I'm not what he wants…" Morgan trailed off his throat suddenly becoming scratchy. He found it hard to breathe. It was too hot. Morgan realized that he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Son, Baby Boy, you want me to tell you how I knew about you and Spencer before even you two did?" Fran asked while placing her hands supportively on her son's shoulders.

"Yeah," Morgan answered hoping it would help him calm down. His mom was always right.

"Remember when your team came to Chicago because you were arrested for those awful murders?" Fran questioned hating what that case did to her son.

"Yes," Morgan weakly whispered.

"Sara told Spencer that you talked about him. She said nothing more, nothing less, but that boy lit up light a Christmas tree," Fran explained making Sara smile and laugh.

"Emily had to leave, but Spencer stayed behind. He didn't say much, but whatever he did say about you made it clear how he felt. I don't think the poor kid even knew how he felt then," Sara went on with an amused grin.

"Spencer never doubted you for a second Derek. And who was the first one to contact you? Who was the one you wanted by your side? Derek, he's been all in for years," Desiree piped in with a teary smile.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you all?" Morgan declared feeling like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

"Deep breaths," JJ calmly instructed.

"I'm having a panic attack," Reid gasped out while slowly breathing in and out.

"Just calm down," Garcia said while rubbing Reid's back gently.

"I can't calm down. That's the whole point of a panic attack," Reid replied his voice high and excited.

"Hey, what are you freaking out about?" Prentiss questioned while offering him a glass of water. He took a few small sips, and seemed to relax a bit.

"I'm getting married. I mean me to Derek. I can't believe it. I feel like it's a dream. What if he—"

"Don't go there Spencer," Blake cut off before he could even finish that sentence.

"Derek is head over heels for you," Garcia assured the young genius.

"But—"

"No buts," JJ interrupted with a sisterly smile. "This is your big day, but Spence it's just another day. It's still just you and Derek. Focus on that," JJ continued sagely.

"Thank you. Thank you everyone," Reid choked out while pulling his teammates and close friends into a group hug.

"Reid, your mother has arrived." The wedding planner announced while opening the door to reveal Diana Reid who was wearing a simple but nice sea green dress.

"Mom," Reid whispered surprised to see her there. He sent her an invitation, but assumed she wouldn't be able to attend due to medical reasons. She hated planes and the wedding was in Virginia.

"Spencer, you look so handsome," Diana complimented while pulling her son into a hug. Moments of clarity like these made the terror that haunted her more than worth it.

"You came," Reid murmured into her hair unable to believe that the most important woman in his life was actually there.

"Even the doctors couldn't keep me away today," Diana replied while squeezing her son tighter. "I am so happy for you Spencer."

"Thank you Mom," Reid whispered as tears stung his eyes.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

"Are you ready for this?" Rossi asked his young friend who continued to fidget with excitement.

"Yes," Morgan answered confidently. He was at the point where he was passed all his nerves and anxieties, and now he just wanted to see his future husband already. It was only a night apart due to tradition, but Morgan could hardly sleep without his lover in his arms.

"I am really happy for you both. You two deserve each other," Hotch said sincerely making Morgan smile appreciatively. The whole team has been extremely supportive with Morgan and Reid's relationship. Sure, most of them barely found out, but the point was that they didn't mind it one bit.

"Thank you Aaron," Morgan replied with a grateful nod.

"I can't believe it's finally here. It feels like it was just a few months ago when I found out you two were dating," Rossi exclaims with a chuckle.

"It was just a few months ago David," Hotch responded making Morgan laugh wholeheartedly.

"I can't believe it too you all so long to figure it out. Was the nickname Pretty Boy, Lover Boy, and all the late nights together not obvious enough?" Morgan teased making Rossi hold his hand up in mock surrender.

"Hey, I suspected for a while. Just remember Morgan keep the kiss PG there are kids out there," Rossi retorted making Hotch laugh as Morgan flushed embarrassed. Rossi would never let him live it down when Rossi caught the two making out in the back of Morgan's truck.

"Yeah yeah," Morgan mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck flustered.

"You have this Derek. Remember when Reid comes out he's all you're going to see," Hotch reassures his younger friend who began fidgeting again.

"So nothing new?" Morgan replied making the older two men chuckle.

"I think the girls would consider that an awe moment," Rossi teased with a wide smile.

"We do," Garcia piped in while walking in the room with the rest of the ladies in tow.

"Aren't you supposed to be with my future husband?" Morgan questioned wondering why they left Reid alone.

"He had a surprise visitor," JJ alluded giving Morgan a knowing look.

"So he made it after all," Morgan breathed out relieved.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

"Gideon," Reid whispered stunned to see his former mentor actually here in the flesh.

"Spencer, it's good to see you again," Gideon commented before enveloping the still dazed young man in a hug. That seemed to snap Reid back to reality because he all but collapsed into Gideon's arms.

"I can't believe you're here," Spencer whispered holding the older man tighter afraid he would disappear if Spencer didn't hang on.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything," Gideon reassured his former protégé before pulling away.

Gideon looked Reid up and down taking him all in. Reid was always like son to Gideon, and it killed him to leave him behind. Reid was so young and even with the horrors of the job he was so naïve. Brilliant yet awkward in most social situations. That was Reid back then, but the Reid Gideon saw in front of him now was different. He was stronger, smarter, and completely head over heels in love. He glowed with it.

"Thank you…for everything," Reid said while looking at Gideon trying to convey how much this meant to the young genius.

"Thank you Spencer," Gideon replied with a gentle squeeze of Reid's shoulder. "So Derek…" Gideon trailed off making Reid laugh. Gideon saw the way Reid's eyes lit up and all the tension seemed to leave his body.

"Yeah, let me guess you knew first?" Reid retorted making Gideon smile warmly. Of course he already knew. Reid had no doubt in his mind that Gideon knew before even Morgan and himself realized how they felt.

"Yes, I saw the chemistry growing between you both. It was only a matter of time. Spencer, it wasn't if it was when," Gideon answered making Reid smile brightly.

"We've been through so much together," Reid murmured thinking back to all the moments they needed each other to lean on.

When Morgan's past with Buford came to light. When Reid was abducted and got hooked on drugs. When the Fisher King nearly blew them up. When Gideon left the team leaving Reid only a letter. When The Reaper taunted Morgan. When Reid's dad came back into the picture. When Morgan's hometown was in trouble. They both getting shot. So many incidents when their lives were endangered. When their pasts came back to haunt them. Morgan was always there for Reid and Reid was always there for Morgan.

"You'll be through much more. Your relationship will be tested numerously, but I have complete faith in you two. If I was a betting man I would place all my bets on you and him," Gideon declared making Reid fall speechless. He was too afraid that if he spoke Reid would just start crying. It had been such an emotional day, but all Reid wanted was to see his lover. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

Morgan looked around at all the people who were there to celebrate his wedding day with him and Reid. His family were front row with friends and coworkers seated behind them. His mom and sisters were already tearing up even though the music hadn't even started playing yet. Regardless he had to look away from them or else his eyes would start watering as well.

On Reid's side of the chapel held the team and their small families in the two front rows. Morgan was elated that both Diana and Gideon made it. Both meant so much to Reid. Behind them were friends and colleagues of Reid's. Some Morgan was familiar with others less so. The girls were teary eyed while the men of the team were still holding strong.

The chapel was decorated tastefully with red and white roses complementing the black and silver decorations. Reid and Morgan didn't really know what they wanted the wedding to look like. They just wanted to be married. The girls took over a majority of the planning. Morgan thought they did an amazing job. The whole place looked absolutely amazing. Morgan was admiring the scenery when all of a sudden the whole room just faded away.

Reid was at the end of the aisle. His Reid was standing there looking phenomenal in a black tuxedo. Morgan couldn't see anyone or anything else. It was, like it always had been, just Reid. Morgan could feel his mouth growing into a wide smile. Reid's eyes were locked on his. Morgan's heart swelled when he saw the love of his life begin walking down the aisle.

Reid was like in a trance. The entirety of his attention focused on the beautiful man standing at the end of the aisle. Morgan was wearing a black tuxedo as well, but Reid was convinced no one has ever come close to looking as amazing as Morgan did in a suit. In anything really. Reid didn't realize he was walking until he was standing right in front of Morgan. Reid took his future husband's hands and returned the huge smile Morgan was giving him.

'I love you' Morgan mouthed ignoring the preacher's speech.

'I love you' Reid mouthed back as his eyes welled up with tears.

A single tear fell, but Morgan quickly reached out brushing it away with his thumb. Reid gave him a watery smile while leaning into his touch affectionately. Morgan felt his throat constrict and knew it was only a matter of time before he started tearing up as well. He was finally going to marry the man of his dreams. After years of being partners they were going to take their relationship to an even higher level. It simultaneously changed nothing and everything.

"The vows," the preacher announced giving the floor to the two men.

"Spencer," Derek choked out as his love for the man in front of him consumed him. "Pretty Boy," he continued earning a few chuckles from the audience. Reid smiled and squeezed his hands, and somehow, like always, Reid managed to make everything better. "Years of friendship have brought us here. I was there when you were the awkward genius who was trying to prove himself. When you lost your way and found it once more. You saved my life on numerous occasions in all kinds of ways. You confided in me throughout the years and I never trusted someone as much as I trust you. When you suffered I suffered. Your happiness became essential to my own. What I'm trying to say Spencer is that in the time that I have known you I have seen all your different phases, and have loved you in each one. I can go on and on talking about the history we have together, but I rather start making our future together."

By the time Morgan was finished Reid couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. As hard as he tried Reid couldn't gather himself. Morgan was never big on saying how he felt, but he always made sure Reid knew. Just like he said Morgan was always right there next to Reid no matter what. When Reid started getting nightmares, when he got addicted to dilaudid, when he lost those close to him, when Reid started seeing doctors about his headaches. Morgan's faith, loyalty, and love never wavered a single time. Morgan was the only person in Reid's life who was consistently there for him. Who Reid believed will always be there for him.

"I have an IQ of 187, I can read over 20,000 words per minute, and I have an eidetic memory. I'm classified as a genius, but even I cannot pinpoint the moment I fell in love with you. It could have been in a single moment. Like the very first time you called me Pretty Boy. Or it could have been a series of moments that drew me to you. Regardless of whether it was one moment or more I'm glad it was you. From day one everything about you appealed to me in every way imaginable. Your smile. Your charm. Your intelligence. Your passion. Your very soul Derek. I know a lot of things, but I could never know enough about you. It would be my honor and pleasure to spend the rest of my life doing my best to try. You may not be the air I breathe, but Derek I swear you're in every breath I take." Reid promised passionately while looking at the man that stole his heart along with all his senses.

If there was a dry eye in the crowd before there wasn't now. Morgan's resolve to not cry crumbled under Reid's touching words. Morgan eyes watered, and a few stray tears slid down his cheeks. But like always Reid was there to comfort him. To save him. With a gentle brush of his thumb Reid wiped away the tears one by one. Morgan smiled closing his eyes reveling in Reid's loving touch.

"Derek Morgan, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked a few moments later when the men had gathered themselves back together.

"I do," Morgan declared making Reid grin widely.

"Spencer Reid, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher repeated turning to Reid who still had on that huge goofy grin.

"I do," Reid answered proudly making Morgan let out a nervous breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss," the preacher announced causing the whole church to erupt in cheers.

Morgan leaned over capturing Reid's lips in a passionate kiss. Reid clutched Morgan's shoulders as Morgan's arms slipped around Reid's slim waist. The cheers, wolf whistles, and general applause was lost on them. The only people in the room the two newly wedded husbands were focused on were each other. Past, present, and future. The only two words racing through both of the men's minds were:

I do.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the conclusion to the "How Did They Not See It?" series! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
